Restart
by ScarlettSniper
Summary: Altering time may cause some serious repercussions to the future, but some things are just meant to be changed. Goku finds himself in the past of his childhood days after Cell self-destructs. (Post Cell Saga/Pre Dragon Ball.) Time Travel


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are all own by Akira Toriyama.

 **Summary:** (Post-Cell Saga./ Pre-Dragon Ball./Time-Travel.) Altering time may cause some serious repercussions to the future, but some things are just meant to be changed. As Cell is about to self-destruct, Goku uses Instant Transmission to take them both to King Kai's home. However, instead of appearing in Other World like planned, the Saiyan finds himself back in the little home he grew up in and standing in front of him is Grandpa Gohan.

* * *

 _ **Restart**_

 **1. _Emperor Pilaf Saga_**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _The Journey Begins Once More_

* * *

Cell was seconds away from self destructing, Goku only had one option. Though he knew he wouldn't survive everyone else would and the earth would be safe again. He couldn't explain in words how proud he is of his son, his little boy was so strong and brave enough to face terrible enemies. Though Goku finally faces the fact of reality that Gohan is still just a boy that needs guidance, he shouldn't have placed the heavy burden of defeating Cell and saving the world on his young shoulders, he knew that now and he won't be making that mistake again.

With a sad smile he says goodbye to his son. Heavy tears were already falling down the boy's cheeks and it breaks Goku's heart along with the decision he's about to make.

Using Instant Transmission he takes himself and Cell to Other World. Appearing on King Kai's planet, the Saiyajin gives his mentor an apologetic smile. "Sorry King Kai."

"Goku!"

Then everything went white.

For a long while Goku was surrounded in nothing but white. He could feel himself move around but he saw no part of his body anywhere. He wondered for a brief moment, that because of the explosion that he no longer has a body in Other World.

For a long while, many thoughts filled the Saiyan's head. He wondered what was going on down on earth, was everyone okay? Were his friends wishing everyone back to life killed by Cell? Is his son okay and is he still crying? How was Chichi taking his death?

Suddenly everything was warm.

Goku felt warmth all over his body as if he was covered in blankets. The white void that surrounded him began fading away and then he was able to open his eyes.

...

...

Confusion immediately came to the saiyan. Goku found himself in a bed and for a moment he stared at the blankets that lay on his lap. Was he unconscious in Other World that someone put him on the bed? Was it King Kai? Goku looked up from his lap to scan his surroundings only to be surprised by what he's looking at. Immediately he knew where he was.

He is in his old home where he lived with his grandfather Gohan.

Can homes be replicated in Other World for passing souls that were once alive?

"Oh you're finally awake. Good morning Goku." That sweet compassionate soft sounding voice startled Goku. He quickly turned his head to be greeted by the sight of his dead grandfather.

"G-Grandpa?" The saiyan is so surprised that he couldn't hold the shake in his voice.

The elder man tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Are you alright Goku?" Grandpa Gohan was exactly like Goku remembered him, but before he could come up any answer he suddenly has the need to check up on earth. Jumping out of bed Goku dashed towards the outside, however, his grandpa caught him by the arm stopping him from making it pass the doors. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Sorry Grandpa but I have to check up on the others! Where's King Kai?" He tried again for the doors but he was tugged back.

"Now hold on just a second, calm down." Gohan placed both hands on Goku shoulders, kneeling down to his level. "What others? There is no one else around for many miles, my boy. Who is this King Kai you speak of?" Concern seeped through the elder man's voice.

Goku fell silent. It was then that he realized the very important details that surrounded him and the answers to his confusion. For one, his grandfather was taller then him, which shouldn't be right because he was a fully grown adult. His tiny home was exactly the same as it was many years ago down to the insignificant details he is somehow just now remembering. He didn't notice right away but the saiyan knew that his voice was different, he sounded much younger. A nervous feeling grew in his belly but he pushed it away and glanced over his grandpa's head.

No halo.

There was no halo above the man's head. But that couldn't be right, because that would mean Grandpa Gohan wasn't dead, that he's very much alive right now. Unsure if he was playing a trick in his own mind, Goku tried to sense for anyone that was nearby only to realize that he couldn't. Not one thing he was to sense. Not the trees, not the birds or the animals, nothing.

"Goku?" The sound of his grandpa's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts and stopped the small simmer of panic that was beginning to grow.

Noticing that he hadn't answered yet, he looked at his grandfather with a face full of innocence. "I think I had a strange dream grandpa. There was this giant green ball that was a lizard, and a fat blue monkey." Guilt swept through Goku as he lied to the most important man in his life. He didn't like lying, but something compelled him to do it and he has always trusted his gut feelings and his instincts. He's a terrible liar but he did it anyway, and he knew he got away with it just by the relieved look his grandpa gave him.

Gohan gave him a smile. "Alright my boy. Come, it's time for breakfast."

When Gohan turned away, Goku looked down at himself. A small frown fell upon his child face, he was definitely a kid again, how old he doesn't know but young enough that his grandpa was still alive. He wore his old blue gi, the white sash tied loosely around his waist and waving around him is his long forgotten tail. Goku's suspicion was confirmed. He time traveled just like Trunks did, only he didn't have a time machine. The saiyan didn't die like he was suppose to and he definitely doesn't know how he went back in time. He needed to speak with King Kai.

* * *

An entire week had gone by, a full seven days much to Goku's frustration. When the thought of time travel had come to mind, for a brief moment Goku thought he was just being ridiculous and that there was no way he traveled back to his youthful days. He had thought that he was having a long ongoing dream or someone was trying to fool him. But as the days went passed, he went off into the woods to search for others to find nothing but the trees and animal life they harbored. The rocky mountain trails he use race around with tigers were just as he remembered down to the rivers he would fish in.

A week gone by and he has yet to be able to use his chi.

It was mostly the source of his frustration. After years of relying on his senses and energy Goku feels rather useless and down right paranoid. The saiyan was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he really was in the past, which meant that he needed to retrain his body and whatever worry he has for his son and the others is basically unnecessary because it hasn't happen yet. It also meant that Gohan has yet to exist and that didn't sit well with the young father.

Sighing to himself Goku finally decided to accept the reality that he was in rather then trying to find some sort of logical or even illogical way around it. Though he does has some idea how he got there but he wasn't going to jump into random conclusions first without speaking to King Kai, but he can't do that with his lack of Ki energy. So with that in mind, Goku sat in a meditative position to get his body back to what it was use to.

After five minutes of sitting with a clear mind he was able grasp his Ki, a few seconds later he held out a palm to let a small ki ball form. Half an hour later he was channeling his Ki all over his body. Another ten minutes pass when Goku finally opens his eyes and stop his flow of chi energy.

Getting to his feet, Goku attempts to fly however, the concern and desperate voice of his grandfather calls to him.

"Goku? Goku! Hurry hurry, my boy come inside." Grandpa Gohan grabs the young saiyan by the shoulders and ushers him quickly inside their little home. "You know the giant ape monster comes out every full moon, we must go to bed early."

Something inside Goku nearly shatters him. He feels numb as his Grandpa shuts the door behind them and closing all the windows with the drapes shutting out any source of light from the outside.

"It's time to sleep Goku." His grandfather says. The boy merely nodded his head and crawled into bed. The candles were blown out.

He knew. Goku knew exactly when it is he's at. He remembers hearing his grandfather's desperate calls when he'd ventured out into the forest late one evening, then he awoke that morning in the woods to find that Grandpa Gohan had been crushed to death by the giant ape. By him. Guilt and remorse floods through him when he realizes that this very night was suppose to be the night that his grandfather dies. However, Goku pushes those feelings away when he makes a silent promise that his grandpa will live to see the day his son is born.

The Saiyan could feel his tail wrap slightly around his waist. Before he met Bulma and the others his tail had been like a best friend to him, but he had to remove it though, knowing that he had no control his ape form, the Oozaru as Vegeta once called it, he would have to hide from the full moon until the tail was gone. A part of him was a little sad by the thought, but for the sake of others the tail had to go.

His eyes travel in the dark home to where he knows the four star dragon ball is at. Two years from now Bulma will travel up to his home with the dragon ball radar and from there his journey will begin all over again.

With a new mindset, Goku shut his eyes waiting for the journey to begin once more.

...

...

 **-2 years later.**

Grandpa Gohan watched with sadden but proud eyes as his grandson leaves with the young girl named Bulma. His young boy had been rather adamant about traveling with young bluenette promising to bring back the four star ball.

 _"I promise I'll bring this back Grandpa! And when I come back I'll tell you all about my adventures!" Goku said a grin so wide and so happy._

Gohan had not wanted his boy go but the boy was twelve years old and he was curious to see the world with his own eyes rather than to hear them from his grandfather. The elderly man knew this day would come when Goku wanted to venture out into the world on his own, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. The boy has always kept his promises so he hadn't felt the need to worry so much when he allowed him to go.

Thinking back in the short two years, Gohan had noticed a significant change in the boy, he'd suddenly become aware of everything that surrounds him, he trained instead of having play time like he use to, and the most peculiar thing to Gohan was Goku's sudden change of speech. The boy was able to speak in full sentences instead of his mismatched words, he gained an understanding of he was saying and he even pronounced bigger words properly that Gohan had never taught him.

Gohan had thought many times to ask Goku where this sudden change had come from, but many times he couldn't bring himself to ask. The boy had just looked so happy and so determined that Gohan had left him be.

He doesn't know how long his grandson will be gone, but he will patiently wait for him to return home.


End file.
